Valentine Day
by PikoLovesLen
Summary: Jeff Hardy wants to get his over-picky boyfriend CM Punk something nice for Valentine's Day. . .Too bad he keeps failing.


Today was the day Jeff Hardy dreaded for the past month. Not because he hated the holiday, but because he was stuck. Stuck on the idea of what cheesy, corny, lovey thing he should do for his boyfriend, Philip Brooks, otherwise known as CM Punk. Not only did he know Phil was expecting something wonderful for this overrated day; but he hasn't been the nicest lover to the Straight Edge superstar, so he felt a bit obligated to do something spectacular.

The only problem, what could he do? Spending the whole last week watching chick flicks for ideas, he wrote down some things. "Alright, this will be perfect I'm sure." The rainbow kid smirked to himself as he purchased a bouquet of roses and a box of chocolate.

He wasn't even sure if Phil liked roses, or chocolate for that matter; but he's seen a lot of men buy this typical gift for their sweet hearts, so this was bound to make him happy.

When he headed home, he strolled over behind Phil and hid the presents behind his back. "Baby I got you something." He grinned happily. "It's for Valentine's Day." Without even bothering to look up from the novel his nose was stuck into, Punk rolled his eyes.

"If it's roses and chocolate I don't want them. That's the stupidest thing to give someone, not to mention cheesy beyond cheddar It's the biggest failure of all Valentine's gifts."

". . ." Jeff frowned a bit. "I meant I have it some where else. But I need to go get it so be right back." He quickly turned around and ran out the front door, dumping the flowers and sweets into the near by dumpster. He looked back down at his list and crossed out the first line.

"Alright, time for plan B." He casually walked back inside. "Get your jacket. We are going out for a romantic dance~" He grabbed Phil's hand and forced him to stand to his feet, making him drop the book in his hand. Jeff placed his hand on the small of his lover's back, holding him close.

When he looked deep into Phil's eyes he could see the fire burning brightly inside his beautiful orbs.

But he quickly realized. . .That wasn't a fire of passion. "Unless you want me to hit you with a GTS I suggest you let me go." Jeff quickly complied and released his grip. "You know I hate dancing Jeff, you idiot! You don't even remember what I like and don't like." He growled and bent down, picking up his fallen book and storming off to his room.

Jeff slid out the piece of paper again and crossed off the second idea. "Plan C. This has to work." He ran to Punk's room, whom was sitting on his bed trying to find his lost page. "I knew all along you didn't like dancing. I just had to get you in here."

He smirked down with lust at Phil, who looked up at him with slight curiosity. "But I know what you do like." Jeff lowered his eyelids half way sexily as he glanced his roaming eyes across Punk's body. His hand trailed up his chest as he smoothed his fingers across the black flannel he wore.

Phil titled his head, seeming to be a bit more interested, so Jeff continued. He swayed his hips slowly as his fingers found their way to his first button of his shirt and pushing it through the hole. Punk watched with a satisfied smirk as his boyfriend gave him the sexiest strip tease he has seen for awhile. "Okay, I like it."

Once he seen that Punk was liking his actions,the rainbow wrestler unfastened his jeans and slid them down so he could view the top of his boxers.

"Why don't you come over here so I can see you closer." He grinned. Hardy happily nodded a yes and took a step only to trip over the end of his pant leg and fall on his face.

CM Punk shook his head. "Well that ruined it. You moron." Jeff quickly stood to his feet and redressed himself, thinking about what was next on his list. "Alright. How about we go out and watch a romantic movie."

The slightly taller male shrugged and stood up. "Doesn't sound that bad. Should be fun."

". . .This is not fun." Punk growled as they sat in the theater, half way through what was probably the most corniest movie in history, but not only that, there was a young teen in the back screaming and laughing her head off. "This movie is so dumb! Why do they always have to have romance in everything?"

"Okay I am out." Phil stood up and walked out. Jeff sighed and rubbed his head, following his frustrated lover out of the building. "Don't worry, we could always go to dinner? I bet you're getting hungry any way."

The other shrugged his shoulders and took his lover's hand with his own. "It's just going to end in failure like everything else you've done."

"You don't know that Punk, don't be so negative." Jeff smiled and leaned over to gently kiss Punk on the temple. "Just come on, I have the perfect place to go."

At the restaurant, Phil was of course not happy with how things were going. They overcooked his steak, undercooked his vegetables, and gave him water inside a dirty glass. Of course things went back again. Jeff can't do ANYTHING right.

Phil glared over at his lover, who was feeling rather bad about the whole thing. "I'm sorry today wasn't so great. .But at least we're together, that is what matters, right?"

"I guess." He sighed and turned his head away. Jeff smiled and reached into his pocket. "I do have one more thing though."

"Oh great." Phil rolled his eyes, not bothering to look back over at his shorter lover. "Will this thing finally lead me to my death?"

"I would hope not." The brunette pulled out a silken black box and stood from his seat, stepping over by Phil and grabbing his hand, making the latter look up at him, cocking his eyebrow. Then the other male kneeled down on his left knee and opened the small box, reveling a bright diamond ring attached to a golden ring band.

Phil's eyes widened a bit, confusion hitting him even harder. Hardy grinned a bit, it was a sort of goofy, but loving smile. "Philip, will you marry me?" The question was asked with such passion, Phil almost felt the blood rush to his cheeks. He couldn't help but smile just as wide as his idiot lover. "Seriously?"

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Yes, seriously." He took Punk's hand tighter in his and looked into his eyes. "So. . .is that a yes?"

"Of course you moron!" Phil replied and grasped his boyfriend tightly, hugging him longer and closer than he ever thought possible. "I guess you're not such a failure after all. . .Happy Valentine's Day Jeff."

"Happy Valentine's Day Phil."

". . .But just think of how badly our wedding is going to fail."

". . .Shush."


End file.
